LOST: Same Life, New Adventures
by MeMyselfAndMyKeyboard
Summary: This misadventures in series that some call "LOST" now comes with new characters, new places, new losses and new winnings. Kate, Jack, Sawyer and the rest of the survivors of Oceanic 815 will suprise you and please your desire for action, adventures and a lot of twists.
1. Chapter 1

She was just trying to help. No one could, or will ever get that. She wishe she could go back in time. Undo what she did. Everyone would be happier if she haven't done what he had done. At least that what everyone had told her. She couldn't do believe that. She knew she was just trying to help. But she also knew that she screwed up.  
>It was a cold day, Kate was sitting on the beach. Jack came up to her, to deliver the daily water, she couldn't even breath as she used to. There was something different about that day, cloudy, cold, windy. That made her sadder than usually. Jack sat down next to her:<br>- Hey, everything okay?  
>- Yes... - with a sad tone. - Yes. I'm fine. - she tried to fix it.<br>Jack looked at her, trying to pull thoughts out of her mouth:  
>-Sure?<br>Kate looked back, with a tear in the left eye, just waiting for the right moment to fall:  
>-It's okay, I promise...<br>Jack gave her the water and walked away, disappointed about leaving "empty handed". She wasn't up to any kind of talk. Actually she was never up to any kind of talk when she was feeling that way. That specific way. It started raining, it was a soft rain. Jack appeared again with a blanket from the plane, he didn't say anything, just covered her arms and legs, and then running ot protect himself. Kate smiled, she knew she had to give him some satisfation, they only knew each other for a month, but since the first day, since she stiched him up, he had protected her, form anything that could possibly harm her. After a phew minutes thinking, she realized she was right under a huge storm. She got up and ran to her tent, still smiling about Jack's nice gesture.


	2. Chapter 2

"I said maybe... You're gonna be the one that saves me... And after all... You're my wonderwall..."

Everyone was eating, chatting, listening to Charlie playing the guitar, everything and everyone was normal. Nothing extraordinary had happened in a while. The popular people, the adventurerous ones: Kate, Sawyer, Jack, Hurley, Sayid, Charlie... These people weren't confortable with the "no weird stuff happening". It's like a part of them was missing. For Kate, everything was missing. Her world was falling apart, with no paticular reason. The same as always, She regreted everything she'd ever done, every single thing. If she could change things, she would, with no hesitation. But that didn't matter, she couldn't change things. She had to focus on what was going on right there, right now.

It was a beautiful night, stars and the full moon. Hurley sat next to Libby, Charlie with Claire, Sayid and Shannon, Rose and Bernard, Jin and Sun... Jack as always had to be helping, so he was getting the fire to least. Sawyer was on his tent, away from everybody, reading his book "From Mice to Men", sitting on an airplane armchair. Kate was looking across the sea, imagining what'd have happened if the plane didn't crash, would she be in prison? Would the judge had believed her story? She would never know. She knew she had to move on, forget about all of that, start living in the present.

- What's up, Freckles? - Sawyer walked by her, getting some water near the fire, and scaring the hell out of Kate.

- Oh, hey, "hi yourself" as you used to say... - she answered, trying to improvise.

- Is everything okay there? - Sawyer asked, she didn't know how but he could tell she wasn't herself.

- I'm okay! - Kate said, out loud.

- Okay, okay, easy there, next time I won't care - he said with his ironic smile.

Kate realized she didn't mean to say that out loud, she was just tired of people "caring a lot". She wasn't used to that. A phew minutes later came Jack, sitting next to her and started to talk:

- You know what happens when a tornado needs a volcano?

- What..? - Kate asked, confused.

- It's a line, from Eminem, I realized you would recognize... - he laughed, embarrassed.

- Oh yeah, I know it, but that didn't mean anything on the song, and, at all... - Kate said, pointing out the obvious.

- Well, neighter anything you told me in the last 2 days... - Jack said, trying to start a quite tense atmosphere.

- What... I don't... - Kate knew what he was talking about, he was right, she just couldn't admit it to him, much less herself.

- You know what I mean, I can see in your eyes, anyone can, you're feeling regret. - Kate looked into his eyes - I can recognize that kind of suffering, I went through that, like every single day since I became a doctor... - Kate was so concentrated on what he had to say she couldn't even blink. - I'm sorry you're feeling that way, I really, really want to help, but I won't be able to if you don't cooperate.

She looked into his eyes, his shiny green eyes, smiling, he was trying very hard to help, and she was just pushing him away. She got closer, and closer, until her pink lips touched his fleshy lips. Everything around them just got unfoucused, what really mattered was right there, right at that moment, anything else didn't was irrelevant. Jack kissed her back, it wasn't anything extravagant, it was just a kiss phisically, psychologically it was much more. They slept togehter that night, but not the way you are thinking, they layed on the sand, right next to the fire, a blanket and the stars on top of them. There's a word for that, it's not phisical, it's not pleasure, it's not vulgar, it's love.


	3. Chapter 3

"When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide"

She was running, could only feel the tears slowly falling down her face, the wind crashing against her eyes, the cold grass on her feet, the trees and rocks disturbing her way. It was dark already, around 7 o'clock, it seemed like she was running in circles, sometimes she thought: "I've seen this rock before"... But she didn't care, all she cared was from what she was running from, that thing, that energy, not the black smoke! No... It was way worse than that... It was a bad thing, a dark thing, a demon.

- Kate! - Jack shouted.

She opened her eyes, sweating, looking around, fearing. He said:

- It's okay Kate, it's okay... - while hugging her and she started to cry.

- This island... - sobbing - This island is making me crazy!

Jack looked deep in her eyes, they were still on the island, on that same fire, on that same sand. He said:

-Katie, i'ts alright, I promise... I promise I will get you out of here...

She looked at him, frowning her forehead. She was hurt, she was broken, he could see that, he could help, but she had to let him.

-Maybe if you tell me... I can help... - Jack said.

- I... I can't remember it very well... It was a cold dark night, I think it was on the island, I was running. I could feel something chasing me, I can't remember... I don't think I knew what it was...

-Perhaps, the monster? -

- I can't... - sobbed - I'm scared, Jack...

He hugged her, carefully wiping her tears away, saying it was going to be okay, that all of that, would one day end. But even him, Jack, couldn't express all his hope, he couldn't know for sure they're going to be rescued... But he had to say that, he had to keep everyone with hope, otherwise, what was the point of being the leader? Not that he considered himself a leader, but everyone else, they were counting on him, they were counting on his way to solve things.

They feel asleep again, but this time, embraced by each others care and kindness. Kate was finally starting to open up a bit more, "things could work better that way", she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here comes the sun

Here comes the sun

And I say

It's all right"

- Hey guys! Look what I found! - Hurley yelled, calling everyone's attention, lifting his arm and showing an MP3 - It has like 50 songs in this thing! - he smiled, proud.

Kate woke up, looked around and did not see Jack, she had a blanket around her arms, that wasn't there before, she realized another one of Jack'a nice gestures, and she smiled looking to the blue sky.

- Good morning sunshine! - Sawyer walked towards her, with a piece of fish on top of a piece of metal, frying with the heat of the sun.

Kate smiled, saying:

- It smells good!

He sat beside her, shiny green eyes, shirtless (for a change) and his dimples overshadowing glamour! He cut a piece for her, with his very advanced knive made of wood and some leaves, and a piece for him, a bigger one of course, cause he had ot feel more important.

A few moments later Hugo stopped by their "lunch table" asking for batteries, because his MP3 had no charger available. Sawyer being Sawyer had to make a silly joke, the words were almost falling out of his mouth when Kate interrupted:

- Uh, uh... - she rolled her eyes trying to make him think twice before hurting someone's feelings, actually, Hurley's feelings, which were much more sensible.

- Yeah, I'm sorry Kong...- I mean Hugo! I must have forgotten my emergency MP3 battery in my other pants!

Kate tried to hide her laugh, Hurley didn't enjoy the comment that much:

- Ha-ha, that's funny... Oh, no wait, it's not dude. - he walked away while Sawyer laughed out loud and Kate tried to hide, being decent.

It was a great afternoon, fish, ocean, beach, Sawyer... Kate finally had that one day when she could forget everything, but at the end of the day, she always came back to square one. Trouble, problem, issue, every little thing had its space on her mind and each one had a function: not letting her sleep, not letting her have more that an afternoon without thinking about it, not letting her open up more often... But until then she was fine, she was able to enjoy the good things and the good people around her.

Kate was changing in her tent when, suddently, Jack came in, it looked like he was running on that direction, he looked at her, she was wearing jeans and, a bra. Kate wasn't embarrased, at all. She looked at him, he just stopped, almost tripped, he didn't move even his eyes, he didn't say anything. So she did:

- It's not like I don't like your company but, - she giggled - is there something you need, Jack?

He realized he was looking directly to Kate, half-naked, and at the same moment he tried to look down, covering his eyes with his hands:

- I... I was just looking for one of Locke's knives... I... Maybe I should come back later... - he stammered.

- Well... I'm fine with you here, it's just that, I have a slightly impression that you are not as confortable as me at the moment... - she smiled, looking directly into his "hands", trying to reach his eyes.

- Anyways... I'll just wait outside... - he said, trying to walk with closed eyes.

Kate finished changing and walked outisde her tent, there was Jack, wearing his normal t-shirt, pants and a pair of sneackers. They looked at each other at the same time, no one said a thing, Jack had that reaction again, he looked to her and froze, there, standing, just watching her breathing. So again Kate had to do something:

- Jack?

- Oh yeah. Yeah, yeah, do you... Have you seen one of Locke's knives? - he asked, still stammering.

- Hum... - she thought about it - I don't think so, where are you guys headed?

- To the north, hunting boars... - he answered.

They looked at each other for the tenth thousand time that day, the way Jack looked at Kate was indescribable, his eyes shined every time he glanced, his mouth got less than half opened and you could see how entertained he was with every movement she made.

Boone shouted "C'mon, it's gonna be dark soon!", about 500 meters from there, Jack looked at her saying:

- Gotta go! You gonna be fine? - she just leaned her head forward and back, agreeing.

He looked at her for the last time, but couldn't resist and ran towards her, stopped almost a fez centimeters from bumping her, giving her a kiss on the lips, looking down directly to her eyes, he could see her cheeks getting pinker, he whispered:

- Be safe Kitty Kat - winking.

Now, full of love, Kate walked to the shore to contemplate the piece of paradise that God had offered her, she looked atthe horizon and you know what she saw? She saw hope, she saw a second chance, she saw on the island, a restart.


	5. Chapter 5

- Jack! Pass me that golf club! – Michael yelled, a phew meters from Jack.

Jack threw the golf club, he catches it and does his thing, Michael is great at golfing, he always gets the ball in the hole, no matter where it is. As always, he gets it right and again, beats Jack, at the same moment Kate comes up running:

- Hey Jack... Can I talk to you for a sec?

He looks at her, he smiles, when walking up to her he saying:

- Yeah sure, hold on Michael, best of three next? – Michael waves smiling.

- What's up Katie?

- Hum... I'm fine but, Bernard can't say the same... I just came back from the caves and he's gotten really worse, he's burning up and he's not making any sense when he talks. – she answers, worried but trying not to bring him down.

- I see, so maybe I should go see him, right? – he says when Kate looked directly to his eyes, she froze, like he did last time they met, she didn't say anything after that, she litterally stopped functioning.

- Kate?

- Yeah, sure let's go.

- Wait, Kate?

- Yeah? What's wrong?

- You Just stopped talking for like 30 seconds... Are you okay?

- I'm fine... Let's go, he's waiting for you!

Kate lead the way, but Jack could tell there was something wrong, but Bernard was more important at the moment, so he followed her. The trail wasn't hard, many people had gone through it, but Jack was so distracted thinking it might be something wrong with Kate, he didn't pay enough attention to the ground. Suddenly Jack trips and falls down, but he beats his head on something, something hard.

- Jack! – Kate screamed, looking back and seeing Jack lying on the dirt.

She saw nothing, only heard the sound of something heavy hitting something metal. Jack opened his eyes and saw, under all the leaves and dirt, a hatch? I mean, there was already a hatch... "Another hatch?" Jack wondered.

- Jack... Your head... – Kate said, just starring at his head, a little swollowed.

Jack slowly puts his hand on his head, when he sees it, blood. A lot of blood.

Are you okay? I mean, does it hurt? – Kate asks, kind of already knowing the answer.

No… It's… I'm fine, let's just get to the caves, I need to see Bernard…

Jack wait, you can't walk around like this…

What do you want me to do?! Wait for someone to come?! Cause there's no one coming!

Kate looked down, she was scared, Jack had never shouted at her, what was wrong with him? She looked at him, the blood was running down his face, he was frowning, looking at her, bitting his lips, he was scared, worried…

What? What are you looking at?! – he talks a little louder.

- We should be heading back, Jack… - she says, trying to be polite.

What are we waiting for? - the moment he stood up his eyes shutted and he fell back to the floor, unconscious.

Jack!


	6. Chapter 6

"No I'm not saying

I'm sorry

One day

I think we will make it…"

Jack?! Jack, can you hear me? – Kate said, moving Jack's head trying to wake him up.

Hum… - he started waking up.

I love you… - he whispered with eyes closed.

She looked at him, there was a lot of blood, she didn't know what to do, she started to cry, she needed someone to tell her what to do, that was supposed to be Jack… At that same minute, Sawyer appeared running in the middle of the jungle:

Freckles? What are you doing here? You were supposed to be at the caves… With Jack… - he looked down and saw Jack lying.

He looked at her, her eyes were red and puffy, she had Jack's head on her lab and her hand dropping blood.

What happened to him...? – he lowed his voice.

I… I don't know, we were walking then… - she sobbed.

It's okay – he got on his knees to take a close look at Jack – We have to get him to the caves and stop the bleeding.


	7. Chapter 7

- C'mon people, let them pass, open the way! – Charlie shouted running into the caves, everyone walked out of the way, right behind him there was Kate asking for Jack's emergency kit and towels and Sawyer, carrying Jack on his back.

With the sweat running down his face, Sawyer placed the doctor on an improvised bed asking if anyone knew what had to be done. Then he remembered Juliet was a doctor, "kind of…" he thought, so he told Hurley to go get her. In the meanwhile Bernard was bringing some towels and Kate was doing everything she could to stop the bleeding.

- What are we gonna do?! – Charlie asked Kate, worried and walking in circles around her.

- I don't know Charlie, by now we are just trying to stop the bleeding. – she answered, dropping his blood on his hands and her sweat on her face.

- It can get infected, we need to sew that up… Rose! Can you get us something to sew him up? – Sawyer asked, for the first time in his life, polite, which incentivized Rose to run to get some sewing equipment.

Kate pulled the towels she was using but the blood wouldn't stop coming out, so Charlie came to her saying:

- We need a gun!

- What? Charlie I don't have time for-

- No, for the hurt, we can take the gunpowder out of one of the bullets and put it in his head, then we fire it! – he said, confident of his idea.

Kate looked at Sawyer, trying to get him to take Charlie away from her, but at that moment Sayid came in saying:

- He's right, we can do that, that's what I did to his head when he got in some of Danielle's traps.

- Wait, who's Danielle? – Sawyer interrupted.

- Sawyer, not now, are you sure this can work Sayid? This cut is quite deep…

He looked at her with a confident expression, she didn't know what to do and felt much better getting orders from someone than deciding for herself. So that's what she did, while Sawyer complained about Kate ignoring his "reasonable question", Kate did just like Charlie had told her. And it worked.

The blood stopped shedding, it was still bad but, at least not gushing.

- I'm here! What happened? Is he okay? – Juliet came running into the caves, looking at Jack and dropping a small tear, everything seemed like slow motion at that moment, the moment she realized the thing was serious, she wasn't ready for that, she had doubts if she would know what to do. That's why she took a deep look at Jack and his condition, to be sure on what to say to the others when she was fnifinished at the moment she first saw him, she kind of already knew if she could help.


	8. Chapter 8

And she could, at least she thought so. Juliet tried to deflect the people on her way, another tear ran down her face, she was sweating, her heart almost jumping out of her throat.

- Where is he? Jack! Is he okay?! - Juliet finally reached the "bed" Jack was lying on.

- Juliet! What do we do? We used the gunpowder but...

- He... We need... What happened? - Juliet put her hand on his forehead and frowned

Everyone looked at Kate and Sawyer, James looked straight to Kate, trying to get an explanation, at last.

- I don't know, we were walking here, I heard a noise and when I looked back he was lying on the floor with all that blood-

- I need towels, a lot of them, and some alcohol too...

Jin raised his hand signaling he was on it.

Juliet used her thumb to get the insignificant rest of the powder away, another tear ran down and hit Jack's cheek, suddenly he opened one of his eye's at a time, slowly, looked at Juliet's blue eyes loaded with tears and whispered with a short breath:

- Violet... She forgives you...

Those were Jack's last words. When Juliet realized he wasn't breathing she fell to her knees, held his hand, squeezed it, wiped her tears on the end of his shirt and whispered in despair:

- No... Jack please, don't do this to me... You're all I have...

Kate looked straight to Jack's face, in peace, at last. She put her hands on er eyes, that little groan of lament, howl, yawl... She looked back and bumped on Sawyer's chest, where she instinctvely scrubbed her face while he strained his olng and muscled arms around her. Everyone was looking at Juliet, she regained strenth and out of nowhere got up and ran out of the cave into the jugle.

A few hours later on the doctor's funeral, everyone payed their condolences. Each one of the passengers said something and threw ome sand on top of his body. Hurley and Libby, Jin and Sun, Juliet, Sawyer and Kate stayed until the end, after the burial. Even Sawyer told some stories about their adventures together. Kate told the others about the day of the crash when she stitched Jack up, Hurey said how grateful he was for having such a good doctor around, and a good friend too. "That must have been the saddest day we had since we got here, everyone is a little depressed, desesperate for sure, now we only have Juliet, although she is a doctor she can't do half of the things Jack could do. Things are going to be different from now on, for everyone of us" Claire wrote on her diary, looked across the ocean and picked Aaron up when he still cried, saying:

- Yep, this is life now honey...

The baby cried louder:

- No, sweetie, don't worry, we'll be okay, we're all going to be okay... Eventually...


	9. Chapter 9

- C'mon Freckles, it's been a month! I can't stand seeing you this way.

Kate didn't take her eyes out of the horizon, sitting on a rock on the edge of a precipice. Sawyer standing next to her, with a worried face, he wanted the old Kate back, he needed her back.

She didn't answer, she couldn't answer. Sawyer gasped:

- Alright then… - he faked a smile, he was sad too, but couldn't stand one more minute of that mourning. Everyone was sad, all the time, he couldn't take it anymore. Deep inside him, he was very grateful for everything Jack had done to help, but he thought: "People have to get over it!".

But at the time, there was nothing he could do to help Kate, she needed to heal her broken heart on her own time, her own way.

"It's a cold day, one of those days you remember you're not on vacation in a resort in Hawaii, that you actually crashed your plane on an almost deserted island, with polar bears, pissed off natives and a button that has to be pushed so the world won't end.

Jin is fishing, Sun is probably working on her garden, Hurley must be looking for something to do, Kate thinking on that cliff… Oh, and here's Charlie. So this is it, our life now, and there's nothing any of us can do about that." – Claire wrote on her diary, closing it as Charlie got closer.

- Hey… - he said, with a normal tone.

- Hey Charlie! – Claire responded with a happy, full of life tone – You know what day is today?

- Hm… Tuesday? – Charlie guessed.

- Anything else…? – Claire lost the enthusiasm. - The 27th? Claire looked down, disappointed. - And of course, the day one of the most precious things in the world was born… Happy birthday Claire… - Charlie said, lifting her chin up and picking a "gift" from behind his hands. - Charlie! You remembered! - she smiled and gave him a big and full of love kiss when grabbing her gift. It was wrapped with two bracken leaves and a court plaster from the first aids kit. Claire gently opened it and a brightest smile appeared occupying a huge space on her face, she look at her beloved boyfriend, and then back to the gift. - Juliet owned me a favor, so… Did you like it? – Charlie doubted, but with no reasons. - Are you kidding me? Peanut butter?! - No… No, no, no… That's "extra smooth" peanut butter! - Oh yeah, of course, "extra smooth" peanut butter! Claire put the full pot down and gave Charlie a big and lovely hug. When suddenly, Kate "knocked" on their "door": - Hey Claire, I heard it's your birthday today, happy birthday… - Kate said, her voice was calm and you could feel a little tiredness, her hair was really messy, her shirt was pierced and her shoes were all muddy. It looked like she spent the last 3 days sleeping up in a tree and hadn't taken a bath or anything. - Oh thanks Kate, it is… Is everything okay with you? – Claire asked, concerned. Kate looked down, almost in tears, she didn't say anything but Claire could feel a call for help. - Charlie sweetie, I'm gonna go for a walk with Kate, okay? Thanks for the gift. - Yeah, ok, I'm just gonna stay... Here… She got up and said: - It's okay, let's go… - putting her hand on Kate's back, comforting her. (THREE BEACHES FROM THERE) - And then everyday he comes to me asking me why I'm this way, I hate how he think he understands what I'm feeling but he just doesn't… - Kate said, getting it off her chest, at last. Claire stopped walking, there was no way she could know if Kate was angry, or sad, or both… So she just said: - I'm very sorry for Jack, Kate, I know you too were very close. - And the worst part is, all that people on his funeral, they were sad, but they weren't sad for him, they're sad for themselves, cause their only doctor is fucking dead! Kate looked up, trying to stop the tears from falling, but there was nothing she could do. She gave up and fell to tears. - Don't you think it's completely selfish of him acting this way when I'm feeling this way? I mean, he's such a jerk! He should be helping me! Claire didn't know what to do, she was starting to repent on asking her to go for that walk. Kate fell to her knees, sat on the sand putting her hands on her face, covering her eyes: - I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be- - It's okay Kate, I know what you're feeling, I lost my mom in a car crash and I was feeling the same way… - Claire interrupted the apology. - I'm so sorry, Claire... – they both looked at each other at the same time – Thank you, Claire, I don't know what I'd have done if I haven't gotten it off of my chest… I think I'd have gone mad… - Kate said, giggling. They walked back to their beach, Kate was feeling much better, she realized it wasn't anyone's fault what happened to Jack, and she had to get over it, cause there was no way to bring him back. 


	10. Chapter 10

I wer this crown of thorns,

Upon my liar chair:

Full of broken thoughts

I cannot repair

She felt something covering her mouth, until then she was breahing normally, she felt the same way she did when the plane was falling, like there wasn't enough oxygen on Earth, like her lungs had shrunken. Quickly Kate opened her eyes and saw Tom, when he saw her, he smiled. He had a gun to her head, he helped her stand up, she looked around, everyone was asleep. Behind a tree, Sawyer and Hugo, with another 2 guys who worked for Ben with guns pointed to their heads.

Tom lead the way, the three of them with their hands and mouth tied and bags over their heads. Kate was in the middle, she stumbled and Sawyer, who was behind her, held her, they looked at each other for 2 seconds, which felt like 2 years, before the guys behind them yelled at them and Tom fastly looked behind him and whispered:  
>- Quiet! C'mon, we don't wanna be late... – he stared at the prisoners, intimidating them, his eyes said: "You have no idea what's waiting for you"...<p>

They walked a few kilometers into the jungle, suddenly, a radio voice came out of nowhere saying:  
>- Tom! Tom, where are you, man? – Tom took a walkie-talkie off his left pocket, held a button while saying:<br>- It's Tom, what's going on? – he looked back, directly to Sawyer, as the hick sarcastly smiled.

- Where are you, bro? We've been waiting here like, forever! – the unknown voice answered.

- We had a little unexpected with... Eighter way, we'll be there soon. – Tom responded.

- With what?! Tom, hurry- he turned off the radio. Tom looked down, at the dark sky, and back to the victms.

- Alright, let's move on.

Sawyer didn't move, until one of the guys behind him, pushed him with the end of his loaded gun. After grambeling, he continued walking.

It was already dawning, they had surpassed the caves, Hugo's golf camp and the waterfall where Sawyer found the U.S. Marshall's suitcase... They had finally arrived, it was a glade, in the middle of nowhere, none of the plane's survivors had went there, it was a complete unknown place. But not for the ones who were on Ben's side, they knew what this place was and what it could do. It had a small lake in front of it, with a bridge so it could be exceeded. Hugo looked around and said: "Dude"... Well, tried to say it, all it came out was a mutter. It was covered by 3 huge brick walls, enfolding all sides but the front one, it could be seen a transparent wall in the front, it seemed to exist to protect the people against the "monster". There was around 50 people living there, including women and children. It looked like a comforting place, a secure place, somewhere you could go when you're desperate. The question that came up to the mind of those three survivors was: "Why the hell would Ben bring us here"?

- And you must be thinking: "But Ben hates us, why would he bring us to this beautiful and peaceful place? – Ben came out a tall, old, rusty door, wearing a brown, long and detailed smock. He greeted the people there, walked up to Sawyer, Hugo and Kate, saying:  
>- Long time no see, Hugo. Kate... – he walked towards each one of the prisoners, shaking their tied hands – James... – when he walked up to Sawyer and shook his hand, the tetchy pushed Ben's whole arm close to him accomplishing to take off the rope tied around his mouth, James whispered:<p>

- What are you up to, Gizmo? – the guards reacted, but Ben stopped them, signing with his hand, answering:

- Uuuu... Look who took off his rope? Good job,... Now, if you let me go, I'll think about it.

Sawyer stopped to think for a few seconds, looked at the guards behind him, at Kate that had a very surprised expression on her face, and let him go.

- Good choice... – he whispered as he moved back to his "normal" stature. – Come with me, boys.

The guards pushed them, suddenly, Ben stopped walking, looked back and said:  
>- Take James there, he can wait. – looking at Tom – Yes, sir – Tom replied, understanding and accepting the order. He completely changed his direction, pushing Sawyer with all his hate. Kate looked back, she started fighting against fate, the fate she couldn't accept.<p>

Kate looked back, screaming inside and humming outside, her eyes showed all the dispair, but Sawyer wasn't worried about what'd happen to him, only what Kate'd have to go through, the worst part was that he couldn't do anything. All his life he had control over mostly everything, but on that island, on the island, he was feeling like a real prisoner, a prisoner of God, or of the Devil. It seemed that "fate" had lead him there, so he would pay for what he'd done, for all his bad choices, for everything he did to other people, all out of hatred, anxiety, anger, revenge... That's how he felt, that's al he could think as he watched Ben and his guards take Kate away. It didn't matter if she used all her strength, it wasn't enough, it'd never be enough, there's nothing he could do, and that's was was really killing him.


	11. Chapter 11

A bag over his head appeared out of nowhere. Hugo and Kate were gone, now all he had left was his memories, and hopes. "I'm overreacting, we've been around this guys, the others, many times before, and here we are, all in one peace!", Sawyer thought, that's at least what he was trying to convince himelf, not necessarily true. He couldn't see anything, he tried to look down so he wouldn't step on anything... All attemps to not feel like a prisoner failed, he was, and there was nothing he could do about it. About 10 minutes later, Sawyer feels something piercing his arm, a needle maybe? It was thick, he felt a cold liquid flushing through his blood system, he screams but his voice drowned, and when that weird, unknown sensation was gone, he hums: - Son of a bitch... He feels dizzy for a few seconds before falling to the ground. Everything goes black. As in any sleep, he wakes up few seconds later. He opens one eye, then the other, before getting familiar with the place. once again he's locked in a cage, the same cage he was with Kate. He had a horrible head ache, he lifts his hand to the back of his head, he's bleeding, as he whispered to himself: "Son of a bitch!". Suddenly, Sawyer hears a familiar voice, he searches and finds with his eyes, the source of the sound and sees Hugo, sitting on a bleacher on the cage in front of his: - Who are you calling that..? - Hurley! - he said, surprised. - I always wonder who you're calling "son of a bitch" when you say that... I know it's like, your brand, but if you think about it, it doesn't make any sense... - I don't know... It just comes naturally- Where's all that coming from, Lardo?! Hurley looks down, like he was full of that behavior. - Listen up, red neck, you're not in the position to ask questions here, ok?! I'm sick of those nicknames and the way you talk to people! Yeah, that's right, I'm full of this! You better quit this behavior or... Or... - Or what?! You're gonna kick my ass? Is that what you- In that same second, Ben, Kate and another 3 more men came out of the jungle, Ben lifted his hand, interrupting their discussion saying: - Enough of this! If you're gonna fight, fight like men, get out of those cages and smash each other's faces against these grids! Oh wait, you can't, cause you're trapped in there, like rats, so behave like one and shut up! Sawyer didn't hear a word of what Ben said, he was focused on the ony thing that mattered to him on that island, Kate. She had anew scar, on her chin, it wasn't new, about 3 days old, another one on her upper lip, it looked like someone had hit her, that one was new, maybe on that same day. - James? What are you looking at? – Sawyer had missed the notion of time, he was looking direclty to Kate for 2 minutes already, he sees Ben, staring at him and answers: - What? I'm not... - Anyways, I just came by to deliver Kate, in which cell should I keep her? – Ben interrupts him, always trying o annoy him with hhis mind games. No one says a thing, Ben looks around, and then back to Kate: - I guess no one wants you, I'll just get a private cage for you- - She can stay with me... – Hurley interrupts him. - Alright then. Ben pushes Kate inside the cage Sawyer was in, when he closes it and gets safe, he whispers, looking straight to James: - I don't like following orders. – insinuating neighter did Sawyer. When Ben turns around Sawyer asks, politely: - Why are you keeping us here? Again... Ben turns back to the cage, looks at Kate, then at Sawyer for a few seconds, turns around again and continues walking to the jungle, where he came from: - Why are you doing this to us?! – Sawyer screams, almost sounding desperate.

Ben ignores him and keeps walking, only now, he's smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

- Are you okay?

Sawyer asked, trying not to look inside Kate's eyes, scared of what she'd say.

- Yeah... – her voice drowned – Yeah, I'm fine.

- I'm good too! – Hurley yelled from the other cage, trying to be noticed.

Kate giggled, James looked angry at Hurley, he laughed, knowing that there was nothing Sawyer could do. Kate looked at Sawyer, she had a scared expression on her face, like she's been through a lot and what she really needed was a friend, not polite questions.

- What happened? – Sawyer gets closer, touches her shoulder, but she gives a little jump, like she startled, he takes a step back, she looked traumatized.

- Kate... It's okay... – he takes a step closer, trying to make her feel comfortable, she turns around, looks at Sawyer and say:  
>-I can't- do t-this anymore, Sawyer! – she falls down in tears, he crouches and holds her tight. Hurley sits on his bench, he looks up and starts to cry, he remembers Libby, and how he felt about their hugs, their kisses, their exchange of eyes. Kate put her hand on Sawyer's head, she feels something wet, when she looks at her fingers, there's blood in it. She startled again, but now she has a reason, she looks at Sawyer:<br>- You're bleeding...

- Yeah I, they must have hit my head on the wall while dragging me here... – he giggles.

- Doesn't it hurt?! – she insisted.

- Not anymore... – he looks deep inside Kate's wet, green eyes.

They both smile and look at Hugo at the same time, he's lying down on the floor, with his eyes closed, you she could only see the tears overflowing his eyes and running down his pink cheeks:  
>- Everything okay there, bud? – Hurley opens his eyes, wipes the tears away and gets up quickly, avoiding the eye contact, saying:<br>- Yeah dude, I'm... I'm fine man, I was just-

- Hugo... – Kate said, gently – It's okay...

Reyes looks to Kate, Sawyer looks down, kind of accepting that men CAN cry and not be called weak, Hurley felt a relief, like a hundred pounds lighter, he could finally let go, so he did, he sighed, sat down, and cried a few more waterfalls.

The day ended up like that, Hugo told Sawyer and Kate a few stories about Libby and him, Kate told a bit about her runaways and Sawyer, well, Sawyer wasn't much of a talker when it's about his problems, but he had to, he needed to "remember, and let go", so he did, he told them about Locke's father, that he was the real Sawyer, he told them that his whole life's purpose was to find this guy, and kill him, and when he did it, his life'd have been Worth the trouble. Kate was surprised about the things Sawyer had done, but she was also happy that he had finally gotten it out of his chest, and deep inside, so was he.


End file.
